


caught red-handed

by silvereiaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Angst and Humor, Breathlessness, Crack, Embarassment, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Interns & Internships, KageHina - Freeform, Kagehina Day 2020 (Haikyuu!!), Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, angst and more angstttt, claustrophobic kageyama, dumb kagehina, idk maybe even fluff, kagehina catching a thief, kageyama dislikes hinata, lots of screaming, tanaka is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvereiaa/pseuds/silvereiaa
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama were tasked to catch the thief running around Miyagi but they were busy catching their breaths instead.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	caught red-handed

In situations like these, Hinata regretted that he even participated at this internship in the first place regardless if he did or did not have a choice. He was walking back and forth 15th lane waiting for any response calls from their superiors after they alerted them at three hours ago while enduring Kageyama’s useless whining and groaning at the same time. The boy was really starting to pull his patience thin.

“Will you ever stop pacing? You’re making my head ache even more.” Kageyama demanded, his back slouched on the wall opposite of him. The skinny boy finally resorted to sitting because as much as hated to admit it his weak legs had reached their limit.

Hinata’s head swerved to look down on Kageyama’s direction. A scowl evident in his face. “Will you ever stop fucking complaining?”

Kageyama frowned. He wasn’t exactly wrong. Hinata was being unduly anxious over nothing. Sugawara-san’s call was probably a sham. Why would he suddenly call them to wait for the thief at a designation place when the police assigned on patrol could’ve chased a petty thief in no time? Or why can’t they just chase it themselves? And definitely why haven’t they received any further information about this task at hand? It doesn’t make any sense. If ever the alert was indeed real—which Kageyama think was unlikely why were they still here? Surely, no one would wait hours to arrest a thief? Sugawara-san would’ve called them by then. And not once did these questions entered Hinata’s big head? Kageyama was not really surprised though. What could one expect from Hinata Shouyo?

Before Kageyama could open his mouth to reply, Hinata kicked his legs forcefully earning a scream from the dark-haired boy.

Hinata only smirked back at Kageyama who was glaring at him intensely, unable to stand and get back at him. Hinata finally understood what that popular saying about looks meant because if looks could indeed kill, Kageyama’s stare would’ve killed him in an instant. Unfortunately for him though his legs and more importantly his pride were too injured to fight Hinata right now.

“Well, thank god that made you shut up.” Hinata backed away from him and leaned against the wall. “If you decide not to cooperate, you’re free to leave. If you’re willing to risk your internship grade, then go ahead. Would that be fine?”

Kageyama was starting to lose his temper with Hinata. This guy really had the nerve to be condescending when he’s completely oblivious to the prospect that the thief might have been already arrested and while he’s still here acting like a dumb good student just to please his superiors.

“Don’t get me started, Hinata.” He stared at the guy as calmly as he could but based on the tiniest hint of a twitch on Hinata’s eyes his gaze might actually been cooling embers for him. “I don’t want to pick up a fight but you do realize you’re being dumb here don’t you?” Finally regaining the strength on his sore legs, he slowly stood up. His eyes leveled with Hinata’s. “We’ve been wasting our time, waiting for a hour and a half and there hasn’t been an update from them. Clearly, it means they have captured the suspect.”

Hinata was silent for a while then he crossed his arms in front of him. “You think I didn’t thought about that?” He snorted but there was a slight hesitation in his tone.“But I also happen to know that Sugawara-san is not the kind of person to give false orders.” His brows furrowed, getting more confused the more he thinks about it. “Someth--‘’ Hinata wasn’t able to finish his sentence when suddenly he heard a shout. 

“What the--‘’ Kageyama cursed before seeing a flash of white darting pass them. The person was suspiciously clutching something in his chest, running as fast as it could. Kageyama didn’t waste a single breath, he grabbed Hinata’s wrist and ran after the shadow before it could vanish out of sight. 

“T-that was..” Hinata stuttered, trying to keep up with Kageyama’s pace. He was surprisingly fast despite getting injured by Hinata earlier. “That was the thief?”

“What do you think, you idiot?” Kageyama frowned as they quickly drifted to a corner, the suspect still meters away from them. 

“He’s running away.” Hinata was desperately trying to make his way through the streets as the mob of shoppers grew dense when they emerged on the town square. “We might need to take another route or perhaps call back-up.”

Abruptly, Hinata faltered in his steps when he bumped on a little girl who was casually walking across the street with her mom. Her teddy bear dropped on the ground and Hinata immediately picked it up when he saw she was gonna cry. “I’m sorry. Here.” Hinata wanted to apologize more but unfortunately Kageyama was sprinting away from his view. With a last glance at the girl, Hinata went and quickly rejoined him.

“Where is he?” Hinata asked, confused. He looked ahead but the thief was not there. “Kageyama, where is he?” He turned his head sideways and behind but still he couldn’t see him. “I- I can’t see him. Should we split up? I’ll head east on 20th street. You go west. I’ll call you aft--”

Kageyama Tobio weary from all the running, the thief and most especially with Hinata, finally _snapped_. 

‘’SHUT UP IDIOT!!!” He yelled so loudly that the old man sweeping outside of his house turned his head to them and gave Kageyama a scared look. The latter didn’t cared at all and continued raising his voice. “Don’t even try to speak. a. single word.” Hinata facing Kageyama with his eyebrows more furrowed than ever obviously didn’t understand why was he so angry with him. He was just trying to help here but apparently Kageyama with his trashy attitude was too proud to hear him out and instead goes on a rampage like a 50-year old man being called out for his bad habits. Couldn’t the day get any worse?

Yet, Hinata was not the one to step low on Kageyama’s attitude. If he wants to scream his eyes out then Hinata would scream right back at him as well. He would not lose to this guy just because he thinks he is so much smarter than Hinata. Hinata might be shorter than him but he can level his voice higher than Kageyama’s 188 centimeters.“I will talk whatever and whenever I like.” Hinata glared fiercely at the guy standing in front of him. “And I’m telling you to...” He stepped closer in front of Kageyama, their noses almost touching. “CALM. THE. FUCK. DOWN.” 

Kageyama was shocked by Hinata’s outburst that he clumsily stepped backed away. But Hinata wasn’t done with him yet. He grabbed the taller guy’s shirt and yelled. “Swallow that pride of yours because the thief is running away and you do not want to get your ass kicked b Daichi and Sugawara-senpai so goddamn cooperate!!!”

They were silent for a few seconds, there was only the sound of their breaths which they try to even out after minutes of running and screaming. Their tense silence was only broken by the old man who finally grew enough of the boys’ useless quarrel. 

“WOULD YOU HURRY UP YOU TWO?!” He raised his broomstick and pointed it towards the street on the right with such conviction. “THE ROBBER RAN AWAY AND ESCAPED.”

Kageyama blinked and gave a low bow at the elder. Kageyama, finally regaining his consciousness and manners, felt utterly ashamed of what he did. He didn’t know if the reason behind his sudden anger was because of his exhaustion or just his annoyance with Hinata in general but still he shouldn’t have given in to his emotions that easily. Sometimes he just really need to get a grip of himself. After a few seconds he gained the courage to face the old man-- who they had troubled form his peaceful job and apologized. “ _Sumimasen_. We’re really sorry for the inconvenience.” He took a single deep breath then headed towards the direction the elder pointed at, his mind refocusing once more on the mission. “ _Arigatou-gozaimasu_.”

Hinata gave his apologies as well and without any hesitation followed Kageyama as they started sprinting to finally catch the thief _this time_.

Ten minutes later, the two boys found themselves at the end of a deserted street which follows a low descent that leads to a settlement, the houses around were all worn-down, the only sounds were coming from the grinding of metal and wood ahead. There weren’t people nearby but Kageyama could see a few children playing together and women washing their clothes down the slope. The stench of oil and garbage filled his nose so he inherently moved away and studied his surroundings instead.He was sure the robber went this way, he certainly saw a part of his clothing moved in here before he went out of sight. He pursed his lips, thinking where could’ve he gone in a small amount of time. Did he possibly hid around one of these buildings among them? Maybe he went down the slums? He highly doubts the robber is smart enough to risk himself running among thugs though. 

With that thought, he spun to face Hinata who was checking the place, looking for a possible hiding spot or an escape route. “He’s here.”

Hinata raised one mocking eyebrow. “How’d you know?”

“Where could’ve he gone?” He replied as simple as that. 

To his credit, Hinata didn’t insist and instead went inside to investigate an old building. They slowly both entered the infrastructure, the floorboards creaking upon in contact with their shoes. The building was bare. Totally empty except for a few cobwebs and trash littered on the floor. Kageyama came to check inside a tightly spaced room with Hinata behind him when out of a sudden there was a scuffle of feet and before he even registered what had happened, Hinata was shoved roughly on his back as they cried in horror when the lock bolted shut. 

They were both silent, bodies frozen. 

“H-How?” Hinata rasped. His hands hurriedly moved to open the door but it won’t budge. 

Then a sound of satisfaction came from the other side. 

It was the _thief_.

“Have fun.” 

Kageyama was fuming. He couldn’t believe that in his entire existence he was fooled by a slight thief and to add up he was trapped with the idiot Hinata Shouyo who was just staring blankly at the door in front of him. He ran a hand in his hair and messed it all up. He was starting not to breathe well, his body was aching everywhere and most importantly he was uncomfortably hemmed in. They were trapped.

 _Trapped_.

Kageyama inwardly cursed at himself. This is definitely not the time for his claustrophobia to start acting up. He needed to think of a solution if he wanted to escape this place but it was so hard when you couldn’t get enough air inside your lungs. Empty-handed, he slammed his fist on the side of the wall in attempts to clear his anxious thoughts. The noise made Hinata jolt from his reverie. 

“What are you doing?” He stared at Kageyama’s reddening knuckles when the latter spoke.

“P-Phone.” Kageyama’s head was swirling and his voice came hoarse. “Get your phone.”

Hinata understood what he meant. He fished his phone from his pockets as quickly as he could move inside the tight space but to his dismay the phone’s battery was drained. Hinata frowned and showed it to Kageyama who only groaned in return. Kageyama tried to push his way in front to reach the door but it was close to futile since the more he sloppily moved his limbs against Hinata’s the more he was being pushed back. Kageyama was sweating so hard. The blood pounding on his ears and anytime soon he might start hyperventilating and faint on the spot. Damn it for being claustrophobic.

He _seriously_ can’t breathe anymore.

So he did the _least_ possible thing he would’ve done.

Trembling, he crashed his lips against Hinata’s. 

Kageyama mouth moving on Hinata thrusted the boy behind the wall opposite of him. He held Hinata close as he began to deepen their kiss. Hinata unfrozen from his current state, gasped underneath him and then there was a rush of air entering. Kageyama took this as an opportunity to push his tongue more inside the other’s mouth, desperately clinging for Hinata’s breath as much as possible. However, Kageyama didn’t know if it was the light-headedness or what because he seemed to be liking what he was doing. He was liking it more than what was intended. The softness of Hinata’s mouth made Kageyama want more of him—more than just air. The taste of Hinata and the scent of him surrounding Kageyama made every inch of his body burn with pleasure. Kissing Hinata was another kind of breathlessness it wasn’t the same feeling in your lungs when you’ve been deprived of air in a confined room rather it was similar to drowning underwater when you know you can’t breathe any longer but the desire to see the land below was stronger that you continue swimming. 

Hinata brought his hands to Kageyama’s back as he slowly responded to the latter’s kisses. Hinata couldn’t think well, Kageyama’s lips hot with certainty, overriding his own senses. With this, he urged his lips more with a new-found confidence he didn’t know he had. Kageyama let out a small groan which turned him on, making him grip tight against the boy’s arms. Their tongues continued to clash against one another, in a battle for each other’s breaths and desire.  
Kageyama kissed Hinata aggressively and passionately. All his emotions displayed in front of him. His hands found Hinata’s auburn locks, messing them up. Hinata wasn’t going to give in to Kageyama’s control so he jerked his hips forward and bit other boy’s lower lip. 

This continued for a few more minutes, when Kageyama pulled away but still close enough to graze his lips, panting.

“Hinata.” Kageyama whispered against kisses. His voice hoarse and filled with lust.

Hinata didn’t imagine his name to be soft and gentle on Kageyama’s lips. The boy with his snide remarks and cold expressions made Hinata realize long time ago that odds of Kageyama being gentle was close as running with amputated limbs. However in that moment, Kageyama’s lithe fingers held his neck tenderly as he slowly shifted from his ardent kisses to languorous ones. It was still far from being sweet but his lips filled Hinata with such warmth, making the boy hesitant to pull just yet. When Kageyama went to place wet kisses down on Hinata’s neck, a loud noise from behind the door made them break away from each other.

Cheeks flushed and lips swollen, they stared in shock and embarrassment to see Sugawara-san together with Daichi-san, a look of displeasure on their faces. 

“Well…well..” Daichi-san started and walked in front of them, his gaze was predatory and it made the two interns fidget on their spots. “I assume the job was taken care of?” No one spoke.

Breaking the silence, Daichi-san continued. “Sugawara, it seems like they failed the test.” Sugawara-san only shook his head with disappointment. He expected more from the boys. Turns out they were busy doing other unnecessary things instead.

“T-test?” Hinata, after finding his voice again, replied.

“Yes.” Sugawara replied with conviction as he moved to the side to reveal the thief behind him. He was wearing a brown cloak underneath a dark shirt and a pair of pants, he was still clutching his arm which they saw was now bandaged and when he took his hood away from his head, Kageyama and Hinata couldn’t believe what they were seeing. 

There standing with his bald-head on display was no other than Tanaka-san.

“TANAKA-SAN???” They shouted out of breath, greatly appalled with the revelation. Not once did it occur inside their heads that they were only tested by their superiors. Kageyama groaned in annoyance and hid his face on his palms. It turns out that the both of them got played, he hyperventilated and almost fainted, he fucking _kissed_ Hinata and their senpais caught them red-handed. He felt like digging himself a hole and never get out again. So much for catching a thief.

“I hoped both of you had fun.” Tanaka-san snickered, his eyes gleaming. “But unfortunately both of you are suspended for the week.”

Daichi, Sugawara and Tanaka left them to dwell on their shame. When they were gone, Kageyama swallowed the lump on his throat and without sparing Hinata a single glance, he left the boy alone as well. 

He needed time to reflect on what had happened and maybe convince himself that today didn't happen at all.

It wasn’t the thief they were catching, they were catching each other’s breaths instead.

**Author's Note:**

> hii! ive recently been into haikyuu and i just love kagehina sm <3 their dynamics and chemistry together is *chef's kiss* anyways, this is an angst fic bc we luv a good kagehina angst. this fic has lots of screaming and a bit of a claustrophic episode HSHSJSJJS anyways, i do hope u enjoyed this fic i had so much fun writing this at the middle of the night. if yall have time go check my other fic! ty for reading i appreciate it SO much. lovelots!


End file.
